


Every Little Moment Is Precious

by The_Pirate_King



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Eren, Fluff, Im only rating it mature because the very end, Implied Sexual Content, Like loads of fluff, M/M, daddy levi, slight mpreg, sorry - Freeform, they don't actually do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi reminisce on their years as fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Moment Is Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries -_- Okay lots of fluff. LOTS OF FLUFF. I have no idea where this came from but here it is :) Enjoy!

[Present Day]

 

It was a hot summer afternoon and an aged Eren was spending it sitting on his rocking bench on the front porch looking through old photos and reminiscing. He didn’t even notice his husband of nearly fifty years come up and place two glasses of iced tea on the table next to him.

“Hey,” Levi said and he sat down next to Eren.

“Hey,” Eren replied.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Reminiscing.” Eren smiled and wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist, pulling him towards his side.

“I see.” Levi smiled and picked up one of the pictures. “Aw, this is such an adorable photo of Kimi.”

“It’s one of my favorites.” Eren smiled as he looked at the photo of a baby leaning over the back of her high chair smiling wide at the camera.

“She was such an adorable baby.” Levi stated.

“She still is.”

“Agreed.”

**************************************************************************

[Flashback]

“Eren,” A twenty two year old Levi said hesitantly at dinner one night.

“Yes, baby?” Eren smiled at his partner from across the table.

“I have something to tell you. Promise you won’t get mad and will hear me out.”

“Of course, love.” Eren pulled his eyebrows together, confused.

“I’m pregnant.”

Eren choked on his food.

“W-what?” Eren managed to spit out. “How?”

“Well, the doctors found out. I couldn't really understand what they were saying when they were trying to explain it to me. Remember how I couldn’t stop throwing up?” Levi asked and Eren nodded. “Well that was morning sickness. They did a bunch of tests and found out I was pregnant.”

It took Eren a moment to catch up with what Levi was saying. Once he had finally processed what Levi was telling him, he began to feel a mixture of fear and excitement build in his chest.

“So what do you want to do?” Eren finally asked.

“I, um, well, I want to keep it.” Levi avoided Eren’s eyes. “I understand if you want to abort but I just can’t do that. I can understand it if you don’t want stay with me. You don’t have to stick around.”

Without any warning, Eren pushed his chair back and walked around the table and stopped in front of Levi who looked at his feet. Without a word, Eren dropped to the floor and lifted Levi shirt and kissed his flat stomach, earning a gasp from his partner.

“Don’t you dare abort this child, Levi.” Eren growled gently against Levi’s stomach before he kissed it again.

Tears slowly dripped down Levi’s cheeks until Eren looked up and smiled at Levi before kissing him gently on the lips.

**************************************************************************

Levi’s pregnancy proved to be a difficult one. He experienced morning sickness for at least six months and it worried Eren no matter how much their doctor assured him it was normal. Levi had constant cravings and Eren, without a complaint, would go out to their local 24-hour grocery store and buy whatever Levi wanted.

Eren made it obvious how much he supported Levi and how much he loved him. He was constantly kissing Levi, rubbing his feet and aching back, he’d tie Levi’s shoes when Levi started to get big, and was absolutely obsessed with Levi’s round stomach.

 

He’d pull up Levi’s shirts when they’d cuddle on the couch and rub his hands over Levi’s swollen tummy, he’d wrap his arms protectively around it when they’d lay in bed, he’d massage lotion on it for Levi to avoid stretch marks, and he’d kiss it whenever he’d get the chance (publicly or not).

 

Finally, after months of waiting, their baby decided to come. It was a nice November morning when Levi felt a sharp pain rip through his stomach. In a moment of pure panic, Levi screamed for Eren who came barreling down the hall and into their bedroom.

 

Fourteen hours and a great deal of sweat and tears later, their daughter was born. Of course, Eren balled almost as hard as his newly born baby when he first looked into his child’s eyes.

 

Eren sat for hours, memorizing his daughter’s face. She had Eren’s face shape but Levi’s bone structure. Her thin lips and eyebrows were undoubtedly Levi’s. Her nose, too, was definitely Levi’s round button like one and Eren adored it. Her tan skin was more similar to Eren’s than it was Levi’s and her brown hair was Eren’s as well but the silky feel to it couldn’t be from him. But it wasn’t until she opened her eyes that he really fell in love.

 

She had slept for about an hour in Eren’s arms before she opened her eyes. Eren gasped when she blinked her eyes at him he knew that he was wrapped around her little fingers. She had his eye shape that was for sure. Her eyes were big and round and absolutely captivating. It wasn’t just the shape of her eyes that shook Eren to his core; it was their color, too. Her left eye was definitely from him. It was a color so green that it could only be the color of the ocean, just like his own. However, her right eye was a steely blue which made his heart swell. She was more like Levi than Levi would ever realize.

**************************************************************************

They named their daughter Kimi, and she was the most perfect thing in their life. Even as a newborn she definitely kept them on their toes.

 

Kimi quickly demonstrated that she disliked being left alone and nearly demanded that she sleep in the same room as Levi and Eren. Of course the two would not deny their daughter anything and suddenly their sex life became non-existent.

 

“Levi,” Eren said one day.

“Eren,” Levi responded playfully.

“I think it’s time we talked about Kimi’s sleeping arrangements.” Eren said as he sat down next to Levi on the couch.

“What do you mean?” Levi asked looking up from the baby he was feeding in his arms.

“I think it’s time she start sleeping in her room.” Eren said sternly.

“Why do you think that?” Levi looked stubbornly at his husband.

“I like sex and I like having sex with you but I refuse to make love in front of our child.” Eren stated bluntly.

“I know. But she won’t stop crying if she’s alone.” Levi sighed, stroking his daughter’s silky brown hair as she continued to suck happily on her bottle.

“She’s going to have to learn, Levi,” Eren continued to push.

“Alright, alright. We’ll start tomorrow but if she doesn’t get better after two weeks, she’s coming back to us.” Levi compromised.

“Alright.” Eren smiled.

It took her a week and a half but finally she was able to sleep alone and Eren was able to make love with his partner again-with a condom this time of course.

**************************************************************************

“Come on, Kimi, come to daddy!” Levi urged his daughter.

She was now 10 months old and starting to learn to walk. Levi and Eren were currently sitting on the floor, across from each other arms outreached.

“Go to daddy, Kimi, go on.” Eren encouraged her.

Slowly she began to take wobbly steps away from Eren. Being the overprotective father that he is, Eren followed closely behind, ready to catch her when she fell, because she would fall eventually. Luckily for him, she fell right into Levi’s awaiting arms. The moment she did, Levi scooped her up and swirled her around the room enthusiastically, earning a delighted squeal from their precious baby.

 

**************************************************************************

 

“Da-da.” Kimi spoke in her soft, baby voice.

Their daughter, now 11 months had just begun to learn to talk and the only word she knew was “da-da”. This of course sparked a continuous argument between her two daddies over whom she was speaking to.

The answer they would never know but Levi remained insistent that she was looking at him when she said it the first time.

**************************************************************************

“Dad, Dad looky!” A five-year-old Kimi squealed with joy as she ran towards Eren who reflexively scooped her into his arms.

“Well look at you!” He said enthusiastically. “Aren’t you just the most adorable butterfly in the whole wide world?!”

“Dad, you have to change too!” Kimi demanded.

It was Halloween and it wasn’t just any Halloween, it was the first Halloween that Levi was allowing Kimi to go trick-or-treating.

“Alright, alright. I’m going.” Eren laughed as he set her down and allowed her to pull him into his and Levi’s bedroom so he could change into his costume.

 

Levi stood in the bedroom dressed as a cat, which made Eren’s length twitch in his pants. Levi knew that Eren always had a thing for Levi in cat ears and he was using Halloween as an excuse to tease Eren.

“Alright, where’s my costume?” Eren asked, letting go of his daughter’s hand.

“In the bathroom.” Levi smiled as he picked up Kimi who began to stroke Levi’s cat ears curiously.

“Daddy, you look pwetty.” She informed Levi.

“Thank you, baby girl.” Levi smiled and kissed her cheek.

Moments later a very amused Eren came out of the bathroom.

“A dinosaur, really, Levi?” Eren half laughed, half complained.

“Dad, you look silly!” Kimi informed him.

“That’s it!” Eren growled playfully before wiggling his fingers around. Levi set his daughter down on the floor and she immediately took off, squealing down the hall, with a dinosaur Eren racing after her.

**************************************************************************

“Daddy?” A now ten-year-old Kimi asked one evening from the table where she was coloring on a piece of paper.

“Yes, princess?” Levi replied from the kitchen where he was making dinner.

“When I get big, will you still love me?” She asked unsurely.

“What?” Levi set down his knife to go kneel next to his daughter. “Why are you asking that?”

“Because I heard at school that when you get big, your parents stop loving you as much.” Kimi responded, clearly distressed.

“Oh, sweetie.” Levi pulled his daughter right to his chest.

“What’s going on here?” Eren asked as he walked into the dining room after returning home from work to find his lover cradling their crying daughter to his chest.

“Kimi was told that when she grows up, we would stop loving her.” Levi told him.

“What?!” Eren rushed over and gently placed a finger under his daughter’s chin to force her to look at him. “Darling, that’s simply not true. We are going to love you even when you’re old and wrinkly.”

“Promise?” Kimi squeaked.

“Swear.” Eren smiled kindly. “I love you, princess.”

“I love you too, Dad.” She smiled.

“Enough to give me a kiss?” Eren puckered his lips and with a giggle, Kimi kissed them.

************************************************************************** “Dad, look at my dress!” An 18-year-old Kimi demanded as she swirled in front of her father who was watching TV.

“Wow, that’s pretty!” Eren smiled, softly at her.

“Dad,” Kimi stopped, recognizing the hint of sadness in her father’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Eren waved her off, trying to disguise his sorrow. “I just can’t believe you graduate tomorrow. You look beautiful, baby girl.”

Despite his compliment and best effort, Kimi saw right through him and quickly sat on the couch next to him and tugged on his arm until he allowed her to snuggle up against his side like she frequently liked to do (a trait that Levi insisted she got from Eren).

“Seriously, Dad, what’s wrong?” She insisted, looking up at Eren with her trademark puppy pout.

“When did my baby grow up?” He finally admitted, looking at her.

“Aw, Dad. I’m still your baby.” She smiled, nuzzling his side affectionately.

“I know, but it’s like one minute I’m in your room fighting off the monster under your bed and the next you’re showing me your graduation dress. Where did the time go?!”

“Aw, Dad.” Kimi cooed. “You’re getting old.”

“Yeah...Wait, what?!” Eren laughed as his daughter leaped out of his arms and raced away. “Take that back!” Eren shouted as he chased her around the house.

Neighbors later said that you could hear the crash a block away, as Kimi accidently slid into the wall, knocking down the picture frame that hung above her, which lead to a very loud and angry “JAEGER!” from a very angry Levi, which prompted a “RUN!” from Eren.

**************************************************************************

[Present day]

“Wow, time did fly by quickly.” Levi laughed as the two reminisced on their favorite stories throughout the years.

 

Levi’s would always be the time that Kimi walked in on her fathers’ one time making love. Needless to say, she was utterly confused by the scene in front of her and Eren spent the rest of the night trying to come up with a good explanation as to why her two dads were in bed, naked, and why Daddy was laying down with his legs around Dad’s waist while Dad’s “wee-wee” was disappearing into Daddy’s bottom. He wasn’t expecting the question of why it didn’t hurt when they did that.

 

Eren’s was when they were taking showers one night and Levi and Kimi were together while Eren was watching TV in the bedroom waiting for the shower to turn off so he could dry off his two year old daughter when he suddenly heard a loud “EREN!” coming from the bathroom. Immediately, Eren raced into the bathroom shouting “What’s wrong?!” only to find a dripping wet Kimi smiling up at him as he opened the door. Apparently, she had reached up and tugged on Levi’s penis and said, “ding dong”. Eren immediately burst into laughter, which was followed by Levi’s own bark of laughter. Despite how funny the situation was Kimi received baths until she was old enough to shower on her own.

 

“You know, I like that photo the best.” A new voice came from behind the two elderly men.

Both men turned around to see their adult daughter smiling at them.

“Kimi!” Levi cried, pulling her into his arms for a hug and kiss.

“What are you doing here, angel?!” Eren laughed as he hugged her after Levi let her go.

“Well, I got out of work early and decided to visit my two dads. Is that okay with you?” She laughed and sat down on one side of Eren while Levi sat on the other.

“Of course it is!” Eren smiled and let her cuddle into his side.

 

No matter how old she got, she still loved to cuddle up to her dads. Not that they complained of course, they loved to shower their miracle with affection whenever they could.

 

“Seriously, that’s my favorite picture.” Kimi pointed to the photo of her as a newborn lying on Eren’s chest, both of them passed out on the couch. She had been up all night with a fever of some sort and Eren had been the one to take care of her. She had finally fallen asleep and utterly exhausted, Eren had too. Neither of them noticed Levi taking a photo on his camera.

“I love that photo as well.” Levi added as he snuggled up to Eren’s other side.

“Me too.” Eren added. “You were such a sweet baby, Kimi.”

“Speaking of babies,” Levi added. “When are you going to get married and give me some grandkids?”

“Daddy!” Kimi groaned.

Laughter erupted from the family as they looked out at the sunset. There had been tough times and plenty of happy ones too. No matter how hard parenting was, being Kimi’s Dad was the best decision Eren had ever made and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

If there was one thing Eren had learned in his years as a father, it was that every little moment was precious.


End file.
